Hybrid Harem Frenzy
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: So basically, we got multiple Hybrid semes and ONE human uke. Let's see.. There's two Possessive Royal brothers, a Yandere Eagle, a Conceited Unicorn, a Snake/Rapist, a Grim Reaper in Denial, a Flirty Pegasus, a Kinky Sheep, and many many MORE! Oh and did I mention that there was also an octopus? Read and Enjoy! I wonder who he'll end up with in the end.. Who knows? NEED OCs!
1. TWO IN ONE?

Wolfy: Well... Here's um.. Another fanfic hehe...

Kyoya: It's apparently a harem.

Wolfy: If you don't know what that is then...

Kyoya: It's like MULTIPLE SEMES X ONE UKE... TTΔTT

Wolfy: Sorry for the mistakes!

BEYBLADE NOT MINE...

CHAPTER 1: TWO IN ONE!?

"So you're here to volunteer to 'adopt' a hybrid, correct?" The man before me was Ryo, the manager of the WBBA and the one in charge of hybrids. 'More like I was forced to but...' I didn't want to embarrass myself. "Yes Sir." He gave me a huge smile and stood up, motioning for me to follow him towards a HUGE door. When we went inside, I couldn't believe my eyes! Hybrids of various species were inside the very room! Harpies, Boars, Slimes, Mermaids, Reptiles YOU NAME IT and they have it here!

"I want you to choose one from ALL the Hybrids in this room and lets see if he or she approves" I snapped out of my trance and quickly nodded. As I walked through the huge room, I couldn't help but stare in awe. "Hey Dad!" My eyes widened when a boy with flaming red hair and amber eyes ran towards us. 'DAD?!' That only means.. "hey son!" I knew it... When the boy got closer, I noticed that he had pure white wings that gave out a blue aura. "Ginga, this is Kyoya and he'll take home a Hybrid but I think he needs a little help" "That's alright! Hey Kyoya!" I stared at Ginga confused "what?" "Do you have a particular species that appeals to you?"

I thought about it long and hard though... "No. Noone's caught my eye yet. I find all of them here a bit..." 'Perverted' Ever since I entered this room, I could feel their eyes practically stripping me and thoroughly eye raping me! "Oh. Well, how about a Pegasus like me?" At first I didn't get the hidden meaning but when he winked, it was an automatic "No." "Awwww. Boo!"

I looked to Ryo for help and found him in deep thought "there are two more." Ginga's eyes seemed to widen at his dad's statement "you cant mean the Brothers?" 'Brothers? What the heck are they talking about?' The two conversed heatedly, leaving me alone and forgotten so I took the liberty to explore by myself. As I explored farther, I noticed a steel black door at the very end of the room, the door was suspiciously away from every other Hybrid.

Despite all my instincts telling me to 'RUN THE HECK AWAY!' My curiosity was far too great to ignore. Written beside the door was "WARNING:THE PRINCE AND THE EMPEROR ARE INSIDE" 'the emperor? Prince?' "Tch. What could those two possibly do to harm me?" Ignoring all signs of danger, I opened the door and slowly entered.

The room itself was pitch black, no light penetrated inside and it gave an eerie feeling. Just when I was gonna come out, the door suddenly closed, making a loud metallic Bang as it closed shut tight. "Who's there?" I asked, although my voice was weak in the pitch darkness. I noticed two pairs of eyes, one was the color of Amber, emotionless and cold. While the other pair was of emerald green, mischievous and bright.

"My, my what do we have here? Its been so long since anyone has entered our room~" A voice purred right beside my ear, I could feel a body in front of me and yet I stayed motionless and frozen. "He shouldn't be in here." A cold voice said right behind me, sending a shiver down my spine as I felt two pairs of hands grab me. "I just want a taste, its been so long since we've had a drop of blood~ I'm sure you want some too" 'BLOOD!?' A gasp escaped me when I felt fangs bite both sides of my neck.

Though it didn't hurt, in fact, it was the complete opposite. A wave of pleasure passed right through my body with each passing second and my breathing came in gasps, getting heavier and heavier. At last, the fangs retracted and I gave a deep moan. "In all of my life, that was by far the sweetest blood I've tasted" the same cold voice said while the other gave a chuckle "it seems he's as addicted to the pleasure as we are to him~"

The one in front, trailed kisses from my neck down to my thigh. Giving light bites as he did. As he did that, the one behind me sucked an nipped at my collar bone and his hands explored my chest. My mind went blank with pleasure from their actions and I could barely stop myself from making any noise. "Why so quiet" the one behind me asked while taking a nibble at my ear. I didn't answer, in fear of accidentally moaning out. Fortunately and unfortunately, the door opened, revealing Ginga and his dad.

Fortunately, because they saved me and unfortunately, because the two didn't even bother to hide. "K-Kyoya!?" Father and son shouted. My face was probably flushed and I already know that there was a bit of drool hanging from my lips. "Kyoya. So that's your name~" the one in front of me had two-toned hair. His bangs were orange while the rest was brown. "Mine's Nile and the one behind you is my brother, Ryuga" the one behind me had spiky white hair that had a streak of red on the right side. I could already tell that Ryuga was the older of the two.

"O... Kay.. I've made up my mind!" The brothers seemed to be content in our current position and made no move to even release me! "What dad?" "The prince and the emperor are gonna stay with Kyoya!" The moment Ryo uttered those words, it was like my whole world shattered "WHAT!?" I shouted so loud, the entire building probably heard me. "Sorry Kyoya! But you're the ONLY one that they reacted to like THIS" I broke out from Nile and Ryuga's hold, not believing what I just heard. 'These two are gonna live with me. They are gonna live with me'

"I DON'T WANT TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING RAPED AND LOSING MY VIRGINITY EVERY SINGLE DAY!" Ginga's eyes widened, Ryo suddenly turned nervous and the brothers seemed to grin evilly. "So you,re still a virgin aye~?" Nile purred, taking my chin in his finger "It actually depends... it isn't rape if you like it" Ryuga purred next to my ear wrapping his left hand on my waist. 'Ah shit...' "well. I'm gonna fill up the papers! You can go home now!" "Bye!" Ryo and Ginga ran from us, both their faces red and their noses bleeding.

"NOOOOOOOO!" On the way home, my head was down and a gloomy aura surrounded me. Though, I noticed people staring at both Nile and Ryuga in either awe, admiration, lust or jealousy. "Hey you two. I think we should get the both of you some clothes" Nile was shirtless, with only a long brown scarf on his neck that barely covered his upper body and pants. I noticed a tattoo on his right shoulder, it was that of a moon that had three stars surrounding it in a triangular pattern. While the Ryuga was shirtless too, he had nothing to cover his upper body, exposing his tattoo for the world to see. It was that of a Black Dragon, it started from his chest, down to his stomach.

"Nope. We don't need 'em" Nile said and Ryuga took over "the clothes only hinder us from using our wings and we find it highly irrelevant" "oh. But what are you anyway?" Nile's wings was tat of a harpy though it was different cause from what I know, harpies don't have hands, only wings. Nile's was almost the same color as his hair, brown but orange at the ends and it was located at his back. Then Ryuga's was like a devil's, pure black yet beautifully flawless. "I'm a rare kind of harpy, a Falcon" Nile proudly inquired. "I'm a Dragon, the only Full-pledged Dragon of my kind" we were in front of my house by now and it was actually just average but had everything I needed

"We're also 1/4 vampire~" "no wonder you drank my blood.. but wait! Ryuga, what did you mean by full-pledged?" It was confusing. How could he be a full-pledged dragon when he's half vampire? "To become full-pledged, you need to defeat or slay a REAL dragon. I'm the only one of my kind that's been able to accomplish this" it makes sense now... I guess. "Then how about.. Why do they call Prince and Emperor?" It was Nile who answered me this time "it's because we're are the strongest of our kind and here also the fact that we have two different kinds of species in our blood. Remember, 1/4 vampire."

Okay, that's enough questions for now, I guess. "What do you guys wanna eat?" I made a mistake, turning my back to them. Because the next second, they had me sandwiched between them again, like last time. "You." They both answered at the same time, their fangs already out and ready to bite into my flesh. "What is it with you guys and MY blood?! Why not find someone else!?" That seemed to freeze their movements then shook their heads "we don't want anybody else's, we only want YOU and only YOU. Its one of the reasons why we willingly agreed to stay with you." Ryuga's answer was clear and blunt, in my opinion. 'There's still a part of them that's a vampire so they need... they need blood..' I nodded, giving them the approval they needed.

In one moment, their fangs are already buried in my neck and I let myself sink into the painful pleasure...

•_•

Wolfy: That's chapter ooooooonnnnnnnneeeeee!

Kyoya: how many semes, did you say, there were gonna be?...

Wolfy: dunno yet. Maybe 7? 10? 12? I ain't got a clue Δ_Δ

Kyoya: THE HOOOOOORRRRRRRROOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!

Wolfy: (=^~^=)-~°

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

_**I WANT YOU GUYS TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SPECIFIC PAIRING IN THE STORY SO I KNOW AND CAN ADJUST THE PLOT, K! ^Δ^**_


	2. YOU TEASE!

Wolfy: o...kay... I have no idea what the heck I just wrote here... so yeah...

Kyoya: I hope you enjoy this chapter just a much as I do! Well, a part of it anyway!

_**SORRY NILENAIRU! THAT'S SOMETHING THAT I CANT DO! IM SOOOOOORRRYYYY! BUT ITS A HAREM!**_

ME NO OWN BEYBLADE ;D

•••••••••

5 DAYS HAVE PASSED ~~~

"Ugh! I'm bored!" I heard Nile cry out from his position on the couch. I had to admit, there was practically nothing we could do here. Even Ryuga looked bored outta his mind and he rarely lets any emotions pass through that stupid mask of his! 'One day. One day for sure! I'll break that mask of his.' I got an idea! I went out the kitchen, to the living room and saw Nile already asleep and Ryuga not far from doing the same as his little brother.

I crouched down and whispered to Nile's ear "Wake up Sleepyhead, you shouldn't keep me waiting. I really wan-" he jerked awake, his eyes snapping open and he accidentally kicked Ryuga in the face "Youch! What the hell?!" Ryuga clutched his jaw in pain and smacked Nile on the head HARD. "Owow ow ow ow owowowwwww!" Nile whined, a big bump on top of his head.

The two glared at each other and I can't help but burst out laughing! These two are too funny at times. "Kyoya~ what's so funny?" Ah crap. "Um. Eh. We-well... hehe." I sweat dropped at the situation I managed to find myself in."WE SHOULD GO TO THE MOVIES!" I quickly shouted, their eyes looked predatory by now. 'PLEASE, don't let them be hungry!' For the past 5 days, these two made it a point to POUNCE and MOLEST me as they drink my blood! I mean come on! Who does that?!

"Sure." Nile replied, smiling at me and I gave a sigh of relief "but first" Ryuga started and hot damn, I'm starting to wonder how I managed to remain a virgin with these two. "Let us feed first" the moment Nile said that, I ran so fast towards the bathroom before they could even react. Since we're going to the movies, I should take a shower already since I'm already here anyway. I started the shower and as I waited for it to get warm enough, I undressed.

'I don't know why but I have a feeling someone's watching me...' I slowly turned towards the door and slowly took off my shirt. 'Well.. TWO someone's. Lets give 'em a show~' Since I was shirtless now, I held my shirt between my teeth, making sure my eyes conveyed helplessness as I fiddled with my belt. I wanted to look like a helpless victim who has no choice but to do his perverted kidnapper's bidding and so far, I think I'm doing good.

I backed towards the shower space, leaving the shower door wide open. I then made my eyes half-lidded and made sure my face was pinkish too and when I dropped the belt, I slowly, sensually, SEDUCTIVELY brought my pants down, leaving me in boxers. 'Here's the fun part' I stared at the door, my eyes hazed in a fog of lust and I slid my boxers down slowly and when I was almost 'exposed', I slammed the shower door closed, blocking the 'view'

"OH COME ON! YOU TEASE!" I perfectly heard Nile shout and Ryuga groan. I snickered 'payback's a bitch!' I hummed all throughout my shower and when I was done, I tried to dry my wild and wet hair then wrapped the towel around my waist. The moment I exited the bathroom, I immediately got tackled to the ground by Nile. "I. Want. You. N.O.W." he growled, his eyes swiftly shifting between the regular emerald green and ruby red. "R-Ryuga? A little he-help here!" I looked pleadingly at said man, my eyes begging for him to help me.

He made no move to stop it and just watched as Nile's fangs descended to my neck. I moaned as I felt his sharp fangs pierce through the sensitive flesh of my neck, my eyes shut close in pure bliss. 'I-it feels s-so gooood' my mind went blank and I felt numb, feeling nothing but the burning heat in my neck. I never considered it before but I may be a... masochist...

The fangs retracted and the pleasure was completely gone. In my daze, I noticed Nile making no move the get off of me. In fact, he leaned closer and licked the excess blood that was still oozing out of his bite. Then he moved to my throat. Before he could bite down, Ryuga yanked him off of me. I managed to sit up just in time for Nile's eyes to return back to emerald green. His eyes widened as if he'd done a crime

"K-Kyoya! I'm so so so so SO SORRY!" He apologized over and over again, his eyes conveying regret and guilt. Though, I was only confused further "what do you mean?" It was Ryuga who answered me "he was gonna mark you as his and mates are FOREVER, there is no escaping once it is put. In our case, we mark our mate at the throat and he was gonna do just that. We didn't want to force you but I guess Nile got a bit out of hand." "O-oh" I stared at Nile. He wouldn't even look at me! I stood up walked towards his curled up form. I bent down and pried his hands off of his face. I could clearly see the tears in his eyes and I whispered "Nile. Its okay, I'm not mad at you. Its practically my fault anyway." Despite that, he still wouldn't calm down so I took his face in my hands and slowly leaned in. Our lips touched in a gentle kiss and I saw his eyes widen at my move. But they slowly closed as did mine and I felt his arms encircle my waist.

We parted for air and stared into each other's eyes. His eyes truly did remind me of beautiful Emerald jewels, they shined even in the faintest light and the most ominous of darkness. My own personal light... 'so this is what a kiss feels like'. Of course the moment was ruined when Ryuga coughed LOUDLY. I immediately jumped away from Nile, my face red and Nile looked pretty mad and ready to kill Ryuga. "Why you little-!" Nile pounced, landing on top of Ryuga but of course, the Emperor wouldn't just surrender that easily. Ryuga kicked Nile off of him and Nile leaped away, clutching his stomach but smirked. "We haven't done this in a while Ryu" "lets see how much you've improved

When they charged for each other, I have had ENOUGH "WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP! They froze halfway and stared at me, waiting for what else I had to say. "We. Are. Going. To. The. Fucking. Movies. I DARE BOTH OF YOU TO SAY OTHERWISE!" I glared at both of them, promising a painfully slow death for both of them. "Good. Now lets go!" My mod did a complete 360-turn and the brothers just stared weirdly at me.

~•AT THE MOVIES! CAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO RIGHT A SCENE WHERE NILE AND RYUGA GOT HARRASSED BY GIRLS AND KYOYA ENDED UP DRAGGING THEM TOWARDS THE MOVIES•~

"Three tickets to The Grudge please!" i got ready to take out the money needed when Ryuga and Nile arrived right next to me. The cashier got back to take the money but stopped the moment she saw the Brothers, "he-heres tour tickets" she stuttered, twirling a piece of hair in her finger."thanks and here's the mon-" "no! Its free! Don't worry about it" I stared weirdly at her but took he tickets and said thanks.

We got a seat at the back and the two seemed excited. "Uh guys? Is this your first time to watch a movie?" I asked, sweat dropping at their eager nods. 'I think I shouldn't have taken this movie..' but it was too late, the movie was starting

"This seems lame" Nile pouted and Ryuga nodded in agreement while I only waited patiently for the time these two would suddenly cling to me... -_-"

~•AT THE SCARY PARTS!•~

"I knew it" I managed to choke out as Nile clung to me, blocking my airway and Ryuga held my hand so tight, I thought it would break! When another scary part appeared again, they held me tighter. 'Dear God, please let me survive this' I prayed, my vision turning black and I let myself fall into sweet unconsciousness.

...

"Kyoya!" "Kyo!" "Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Nile and Ryuga,s relieved faces. "Geez you scared us!" Nile pouted, though his eyes betrayed his concern. "Come on, the movie just finished" Ryuga helped me up and together, we got out. Outside the Movie Theater, I joked and teased them about what happened at the movies.

"I wasn't scared" Ryuga boasted, but I wasn't convinced "Oh really? You almost broke my hand you know" I snickered at his dark blush. When we were near my house, Nile and Ryuga suddenly froze behind me. I looked back and saw their horrified faces, I then saw something holding them in place, a HAND. 'Oh shit.' Nile's whole color drained from his body and not a second later, he fainted. His spirit left his body and floated around, crying as it did. While with Ryuga, he just froze there and did nothing. But when a HEAD popped out, that was when Ryuga took out two swords that suddenly appeared at his waist and stabbed the hand.

Hen it released him, he dragged Nile and ran towards me while a BODY got out of the ground. "Hey. Sorry for scaring you" a boy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes. "No, its okay but I think you should apologize to these two." I shook my head, a smirk on my face. "Heh. The name's Chris and you are?" He smiled holding out his and and I took it, saying "Kyoya and this is Ryuga. The one who fainted is Nile" he held unto my hand and raised it to his lips, giving it a light kiss.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful boy." He purred and a light blush tinted my cheeks. "WOAH! Back off dude! He's ours" Newly-awakened Nile growled and Chris smirked, turning and waving goodbye "bye Kyoya, if you need me, just call me alright! I'm always available if YOU need me" I smiled, and Ryuga and Nile noticed this. "He. Will. DIE." I heard the two growl and I sweat dropped. 'Oh man.'

•••••••••

Wolfy: Sooooo. I made Nile and Ryuga scared of Ghosts. Hehe -_-"

Kyoya: *laughing HARD*

Wolfy: TELL ME HOW I DID!

_**AND SORA WILL BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE HERE BUT ITS STILL IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!**_

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	3. BURN BABY! BURN!

Wolfy: Mew~ guys... I. Am. So. Gonna. Die... TTΔTT

Kyoya: YES!

Wolfy: 3 you're REALLY happy aren't cha~?

Kyoya: what's with that look? •Δ•

Wolfy: *murmur* Aguma then Renji tries to *murmur*

Kyoya: •-• crap...

ME NO OWN BEYBLADE! (If I did, there would be a lot of harems •3•)

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

"Come on you two! Its not like I flirted with him or anything!" I face palmed, the two were sulking! And just because I met someone who's handsome, cool, nice, funny, WOAH! I'm getting off-track here! Ryuga turned to me and I could clearly see his eyes telling me 'Oh-Reaaaaally?' I expected sarcasm in that too. "Aw Come On! Nile, you understand right? Eh?!" When I got a good look at Nile, I saw him holding a doll? It looked like Chris and he was pokin-STABBING it with probably a thousand of needles. 'I did not see that coming...'

*Ding Dong~*

"Who could it be now?" I made my way to the door, leaving a sulking Dragon and a Crazy Voodoo Falcon. When I opened it, it revealed Ryo. Behind him was a muscular man who had an ominous feel to him, the whole black hood and death scythe wasn't helping either. "Uh... Ryo?" I asked carefully and I was surprised when he suddenly KNEELED right in front of me "KYOYA!" "Yes!?" This was getting ridiculous. "PLEASE HELP ME AND MY COMPANY!" "W-with what?"

"WE'RE DOING A SPECIAL MOVIE PROJECT AND WE NEED RYUGA AND NILE AND ALSO YOU SINCE YOU'LL BE THE PERFECT CANDIDATE FOR A SPECIFIC ROLE!" 'Specific role?' That sounded kinda fishy... "sure, its no problem for me but do me a favor and STAND UP PLEASE!" We were getting weird stares from passersby and my neighbors by now. As soon as I said that, he immediately stood up and dusted himself "can I see the two?" I nodded and led him inside, the Ominous looking guy following behind us.

The moment we entered my living room, I swear Ryo looked ready to bolt out of here. Ryuga and Nile were in the same position as before, although they looked even more scarier and their dark auras were bigger than before. "Kyoya? What the heck just happened to these two?" He asked slowly and I couldn't help but face palm "Zombie" "oh. That's gonna be a problem." I turned to him, my eyes conveying curiosity "why's that?" "One of the main actors is a zombie" 'youch!'

"Don't worry Ryo. Once we get to the set, I'll be sure to keep them under control" I promised and a tiny spark of hope ignited in his eyes. "Good!" Nile and Ryuga's heads finally rose at the loud exclamation. "Looks like we're gonna be part of the movie" As soon as I said that, their moods practically took a complete 360! "Ooh~ what kind of movie? What's the rating?" Ryuga seemed pretty interested to find out while Nile looked excited "When are we starting? I've always been born for the showbiz!" Nile was on FIRE!

Unfortunately, Ryuga took a glass of water from the kitchen and poured it on Nile, effectively extinguishing the blazing flames. "Well... since you all agree! Aguma, will you please do the honors, and teleport us to the set" 'Aguma huh...?' I would be lying if I said, he didn't trigger my curiosity. "With pleasure" with a snap of his fingers, I found myself in a dark tunnel of some sort. At the end was a sliver of light, it got bigger with each passing second until it engulfed us all. At the next moment, we reached our destination.

It was like any other movie set, with cameras, various actors, props and everything else. "What a pleasant surprise! Kyoya!" I snapped out of my examination and saw Chris waving at me. 'Wait.. if Chris is here then..' I slowly shifted my eyes to Nile and Ryuga, only to find them ready to pounce and growling. "DIE!" The two pounced but before they could tackle Chris "STAY!" Everyone froze...

Nile and Ryuga stopped moving, their expressions blank and everyone else was the same. Then their eyes turned to stare at me "w-what?" I was getting uneasy here "we ain't dogs" Ryuga deadpanned and I sweat dropped, giving a nervous chuckle. "OK! Lets move on!" Ryo shouted and everyone went moving once again. "Ryuga-sama and Nile-san, can you please follow us" A Fairy shyly asked them, twirling a piece of her hair. I took a quick look at the staff and saw practically all of them staring at the Brothers.

I cant blame them though, the two ARE practically sex gods. They're muscular but not too much, just right for their body mass and their skin tone is perfectly tan, then they have an aura of mystery that just lures you in. The two balance each other out, Ryuga being cool, calm and indifferent while Nile is friendly, happy and ready for some fun but they exchange personalities at times and there is also the fact that they don't wear a shirt so their body is displayed for all the world to see.

"Hehe~ thanks Kyo" Chris walked up to me and took my hand, placing a kiss on it "Your... Welcome..?" He had a weird way of greeting people. "And just in case you're wondering. You're the ONLY one I greet this way" he placed his hand on my cheek, giving it a light caress while my cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Then suddenly, he was shoved aside by a boy "Hey! The name's Sora, what's yours?" He had spiky hair that was blonde at the front and brown at the back. He also had White wings that had a red aura surrounding it that matched his eyes.

"Its Kyoya, nice to meet you too" I gave a small smile, 'is he and Ginga related?' They're both cheerful, bouncy and they're both gigantic balls of energy. Chris slowly sat up, glaring at Sora who just ignored him. "Kyoya huh~?" He had a thoughtful look on his face. A second later, a flirty smile made its way to his face. "If I could change the alphabet, I would put U and I together~"... What? Everyone else seemed to be listening in on our conversation.

I took hold of his shoulder and gave a small grin "putting those two letters together doesn't change the fact that N and O are STILL together" everyone jaw dropped 'looks like this is the first time someonr's rejected Sora' There's a first for everything I guess. I walked towards my and yes, I said MY Hybrid Duo.

I think I heard Chris say "BURN!" And a loud Thump. -_-"

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

Wolfy: Sora just got BURNED!

Kyoya: damn right!

Chris: hey! I though you wanted to request something!

Wolfy: oh yeah! GUYS _**I NEED OCS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEAAASSSEEEE!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Type: (human/what kind of Hybrid)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Weapon: (optional)**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Favorite Cosplay: (•/Δ\\•)**_

_**Crush:**_

_**Other Info: (optional)**_


End file.
